tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Scrapped Engines
There have been several scrapped engines seen across Sodor and other railways. British Railways Scrap Engines Journey Beyond Sodor |last_appearance = Enterprising Engines |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |country_of_origin = England |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotives |fuel_type = Coal |railway = British Railways }} These scrap engines appeared in the second illustration of Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. All four had lost their paint and were waiting in a siding to be scrapped. The engine on the left seems to be a GWR 2251 class 0-6-0 tender engine. The engine on the right seems to be an LNWR 18in 0-6-2 tank engine with his/her trailing wheels, bunker and back end of his/her cab already cut off. The engine behind the engine on the right, on the same track, seems to be another tank engine with his/her smokebox door and his/her side tanks already removed. The fourth engine, on the far right, appears to be a tank engine as well. The boiler of an engine can also be seen being lifted up by a crane in the background. In Journey Beyond Sodor, a scrap engine was seen in The Experimental Engines Yard. This engine was a modified version of Bert. Appearances |-| Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Bluebells of England * 'Enterprising Engines' ''Companion Volumes * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-| Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor |-| Other Media= Books * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Sodor Scrap Engines |last_appearance = Blue Mountain Mystery |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England Germany |basis = * LB&SCR E2 Class * GNR Class A1 Pacific * CR Class 812 * GWR 3700 Class * DRG Class 80 |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotives |type = * Tank engines * Tender engines |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = * 0-6-0T * 4-6-2 * 0-6-0 * 4-4-0 |wheels = * 6 * 18 * 12 * 14 }} These engines are seen around scrapyards on Sodor and they are mostly based off of models of existing characters. These included Thomas, Gordon, Donald and/or Douglas and City of Truro. The Märklin Engine is also one of these scrapped engines. Two engines appear in a scrapyard in the magazine story Saved Again; a silver engine and a yellow tender engine with his/her wheels, tender and funnel removed. The yellow engine closely resembles James' class. Basis The basis for these include LBSCR E2s (the same class as Thomas), GNR A1s (same class as Gordon), Caledonian Railway 812s (same class as Donald and Douglas), GWR City class (same class as City of Truro), DRG class 80 (same class as the Marklin engine) and Henschel DHG class 500 diesels. The Old Tenders are based on the LNER Gresley/Thompson 4200-gallon tenders. There are also GWR 16 ton Toad brake vans and tankers. Appearances The Old Shed Engine Island of Sodor |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Coal }} This engine was seen in an old shed near the station that is used for storage. The engine had a cobweb around its funnel. It is unknown what basis the engine is based on, though it loosely resembles James. Appearances Mini Books * 1991 - Thomas and the Tiger The Eerie Engine Island of Sodor |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Coal }} The Eerie Engine appeared in Thomas' dream after he visited the scrapyard one day. In the dream, the eerie engine rattled down the Main Line blowing his/her wonky whistle. A scrap engine just like the one in Thomas' dream was later put together from old parts at the scrapyard by a sculptor. It was then put into a modern art exhibition. Appearances Magazines * 2005 - Eerie Engine The American Engine |last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |creator(s) = Andrew Brenner |country_of_origin = United States |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive }} After Thomas crashed near the Grand Canyon, Beau laughed about an engine who had crashed and been left to rust. Appearances ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Trivia * The engine's model was reused from Bert. * For unknown reasons, the engine is absent in the US version. ru:Списанные паровозы Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:0-8-2 Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Book-only characters Category:0-6-0 Category:0-6-2 Category:Standard gauge Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:USA Category:Unnamed Engines Category:Scrapped Engines Category:Germany Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:International characters Category:4-6-2 Category:4-4-0